


Lyyran tähdistön alla

by Giraffvinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PTP, Suomi | Finnish, pondering, söpöstely
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Pansyn rinnassa hypähti kummallisesti. Johtui varmaankin kylmästä ilmasta.





	Lyyran tähdistön alla

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Arte
> 
> Irkistä sain parituksen Ginny/Luna ja sanat viileä, kerma, kajo ja kiusaus. Ja aloitustilanteen, joka oli angstinen (unohdin jo sen). No, mikään näistä ei ficciin lopulta päässyt ;D mutta kiitokset kuitenkin Finin Odolle avusta ja inspiroinnista! Ja kiitokset Artelle niin oman päänsisäisen Pansynsa valottamisesta kuin betailustakin <3 en tiä osuuko meidän Pansyt samaan kategoriaan, mutta tällainen on nyt ainakin mun Pansy x) Artelle ficissä myös shout-out, koska voiko ilman sellaista edes kirjoittaa Hermansya? o.0 (Finin Fredullekin salaparituksen ::) myötä shout-out <3)
> 
> Taitaapi olla eka Pansy-ficcini, jos sitä yhtä kamalaa ei lasketa, eikä sitä lasketakaan!
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Jos nuotio ei olisi rätissyt niin voimakkaasti, Pansya olisi kenties palellut. Nyt, lieskojen lämmittäessä ja muutamien tarkoin valittujen lämpöloitsujen tehostaessa vaikutelmaa, hänen olonsa oli jos ei nyt lokoisa niin ainakin siedettävä.

Hermione makasi pitkin pituuttaan varpaat turhankin lähellä palavia halkoja, pää kurkottaen kohti telttaa, jonne pojat olivat jo vetäytyneet. Pansy päästi turhautuneen äänen.

"En voi uskoa, miten hyvin linnunrata näkyy täällä! On niin vähän valosaastetta", Hermione suorastaan kehräsi. Pansyn teki mieli siirtyä ja ottaa Hermionen pää syliinsä, mutta hän tyytyi nojaamaan taakse käsivarsiensa varaan ja kääntämään kasvonsa kohti taivasta.

"Orion on jo noussut", Pansy huomautti hakien katseellaan tuttua tiimalasimuotoa.

Hermione kohotti yllättyneenä päätään. "En tiennyt että... en tiennyt."

Pansy kohautti harteitaan, mutta ei vastannut. Hänellä oli ollut aikaa opetella tähtikuvioita maatessaan välikatolla paossa äitinsä oikkuja. Ei sillä, että hän olisi koskaan myöntänyt mitään ääneen. Hän valoi lämmitysloitsuaan hieman laajemmalle, tiedä vaikka Hermione luulisi häntä leväperäiseksi loitsijaksi.

"Kiitos", Hermione kuitenkin kuiskutti ja kömpi istumaan. Sitten hän konttasi lähemmäs ja asetti päänsä Pansyn syliin jatkaen tähtiin tuijotteluaan.

Pansyn sormet kietoutuivat Hermionen hiuksiin, ja hän tuhahti takkuja, jotka olivat ennättäneet asettua aloilleen sitten aamuharjauksen. Sitten hänen sormensa solmiutuivat kiharoihin kuin itsestään, kun katse kääntyi jälleen ylöspäin kohti vanhoja tuttavuuksia.

"Otavan tiedät", Pansy sanoi vaivautumatta muotoilemaan sanojaan kysymykseksi. Hermione äännähti, eikä se kuulostanut akateemisen kuivalta. Pansy hidasti hieman toimiaan kyntäen sormenpäillään välillä myös hiuspohjaa. "Tuolla on Lyyra, tuon kirkkaan tähden, Vegan, luona."

"Joo, näen", Hermione myönteli, vaikka Pansysta näytti, että tämän silmäluomet olivat jo puolitangossa.

"Ja tietysti Kirahvi, tuo heikkovaloinen."

Hermione ei vastannut. Pansy jatkoi hetken hiusten suorimista, mutta laski lopulta kämmenensä Hermionen poskelle. Se tuntui lämpimältä, mutta Pansy valoi silti uuden lämmitysloitsun heidän ympärilleen. Vielä viisitoista minuuttia, sitten hän herättäisi Hermionen. 

Pansyn peukalo pyyhkäisi Hermionen nenänpieltä, johon oli tarttunut nokea. Sitten hän vilkaisi taivaalle, mutta ei oikeastaan jaksanut enää kiinnostua tähdistöistä. Niinpä hän seurasi Hermionen kasvoille ja vartalolle nuotion liekkien häilyvässä valossa muodostuvia varjoja ja mietti, miten olikaan joutunut tänne, keskelle Skotlannin nummia, kauaksi kaikesta asutuksesta.

Poikien teltasta kuului pehmeä naurahdus, mutta Pansy ei edes irvistänyt.

Hermione hengitti syvään ja huokaisi kääntäen poskensa paremmin Pansyn kämmenelle. Pansyn rinnassa hypähti kummallisesti. Johtui varmaankin kylmästä ilmasta. Että pitikin lähteä tänne keskelle ei-mitään, ja vielä tällaisessa seurassa. Ehkä hän kestäisi huomiseen, mutta jos pojat ehdottaisivat toista yötä telttamajoituksessa, Pansy kaikkoontuisi Hermione käsikynkässään ja jättäisi Potterin selviytymään Weasleyn kanssa keskenään.

Rajansa kaikella.


End file.
